


Harring Solstice

by charoula



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charoula/pseuds/charoula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eluvian in Skyhold activates mysteriously. And another responsibility falls on Lavellan's shoulders. A prophecy. How will it affect her, Solas and their seemingly finished relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harring Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> I refrain from giving archive warnings for now, just because I don't know where the story is going, I haven't quite decided the ending yet.

The weather was getting warmer in Skyhold. The snow around the mountains was slowly melting, although it never melted completely, which provided the castle with essential, clean water. The inner garden was blooming, but Fendes didn't care at all. She just wanted her peace and quiet.

Fendes didn't have anything inherently introverted in her personality. She was always happy with company, but things went downhill when Solas broke up with her that night in Crestwood. She would now spent hours hiding in the room with the eluvian. Something drew her to it. Maybe because it was elven. Maybe because it was far more quieter than, say, the chapel. There was always a nun or an Andrastian soldier coming and going and praying. She didn't want to disturb them since she didn't believe in the Maker, but more importantly, she didn't want to be disturbed by them.

She had stopped visiting her favorite places when she was in Skyhold. She loved the rotunda. Not just because of Solas, but because of Dorian too. She used to spend so much time giggling with Dorian on the first floor, or playing with Leliana's birds on the floor above. But now, the whole tower screamed Solas and her blank face. She didn't mind knowing that the Dalish were mistaken and that the vallaslin was a slave marking, but she did hate the fact that he left her right after that. She felt naked, exposed, and she had no one to share those feelings with.

The eluvian room was more like a storage room, unused most of the time, with construction materials all over the place, but that didn't bother her at all. The archer liked to curl in a ball with her back against the wall, looking the deactivated mirror. Fendes recalled how it felt to travel through the mirror when Morrigan showed it to her for the first time. 

Morrigan. The witch was the one who had drunk from the Well of Sorrows. While she had nothing against mages, Fendes sometimes wished she had drunk from the Well instead. Maybe it would have given her some insight on everything. Morrigan was well known for hiding stuff after all. Fendes was the type to play it cool, making jokes about everything, but now she was just as terrified as the next one. She let out a deep sigh and let her forehead rest on her knees. 

The Crossroads felt like a dream. It would explain Morrigan's claims that they were closer to the Fade than anything else. She wished she could say the same about everything that was happening. That everything was a bad dream, she was never the Inquisitor, she never bore the Anchor, she never met Solas, she would just wake up in her aravel, somewhere in the Free Marches. 

But that wasn't going to happen. Her clan was dead. Even if this war was to end one day, she had no one to return to. Corypheous and the Inquisition were destroying her life, one piece at a time. She wished she had died at the Conclave and a low whine escaped her throat.

Without a warning, she felt her hair on the back of her neck stand. Something was off. She lifted her head only to see the that the eluvian was activated once more. “What is happening?” The mirror glowed, bright and blue, millions of hues, bathing the elf in waves of light that came and went, without a beginning or ending. She looked around waiting to see Morrigan, she was the only one who could activate the mirror, or so she thought. But Morrigan was nowhere to be found.

Curiously she got up and walked closer to the mirror. “Strange...” She murmured. The mirror was an unusual artifact indeed, but it never aimed to hurt anybody. She was no mage, but she felt the need to examine it herself before calling the witch.

A figure materialized slowly, the hues of the mirror giving it its shape. It looked like an elf, but Fendes couldn't be sure, it was a shadow. Perhaps a friendly spirit?

– – – 

Solas always despised the presence of the eluvian the witch brought with her when she joined the Inquisition. Every time she activated it for one of her experiments, the Skyhold walls sang a woeful song of past glories never to come again. She claimed she could feel the magic, yet she couldn't hear this song. How pathetic she was. Speaking of ancient elves as if she knew them, making claims in their behalf. Solas was glad the Inquisitor knew better than to believe everything that came out of her mouth regarding elves.

And now she had drank from the Well of Sorrows, devouring knowledge that was never meant to belong to anyone outside the Elves. Even if she was Flemeth's daughter. He felt some kind of relief, though, it was better for Morrigan to drink from the Well, than her. Her. Inquisitor. She was an innocent child of a Dalish clan, who lived half her life covered in the slave markings without knowing. But he grew to love her and had to break her heart. He couldn't do anything about it... He let out a sigh and sat back on his chair, rubbing his temples.

“Not again.” He grumbled as he heard the familiar, but unwelcome, song coming from the Skyhold walls. What was Morrigan doing this time? He got off the chair and walked back to the throne room. He was going to tell that witch to stop whatever she was doing. There was no point in messing around with them anymore, since Corypheous isn't going after the mirrors. He stomped his way to the garden, and then entered loudly the storage room, only to find Fendes in there, and the witch nowhere to be found. He took a few steps forward a noticed a hazy figure in the mirror.

“Inquisitor. This doesn't look safe. You should leave.” 

“Maybe you are right. You are better at the magical stuff, anyway. I'll leave you to it.” She always sounded so defensive when she had to talk to him. She turned around to leave, avoiding to look at at the mage.

“What is your purpose here, spirit?” Solas asked before Fendes exited the door.

“I am here to deliver a message.” The spirit spoke in a cold and monotonous voice that made Fendes stand still, holding the door knob. “To her.” The spirit behind the eluvian lifted what looked like a hand and pointed at the archer.

Fendes couldn't help but turn around. “I am listening.”

“Only to her.” The spirit insisted.

“Solas is staying.” Fendes returned. It was the first time she had called out his name after... they broke up. It was like an arrow, piercing her heart and she was sure the man felt the same. His proud and angry posture had changed, undetectable changes to anyone who didn't know him as well as she did.

The spirit, oblivious to their tragedy, seemed content that it was her decision to have an audience.

_“In the castle of the mountain,_  
_where the peculiar guardian resides,_  
_the mother doe will fall._  
_He must challenge the snake,_  
_when the day is shortest._  
_Pray kills predator,  
_ _white stained red.”_

By the time it reached the last line, the figure had faded and the eluvian was slowly going back to it's deactivated state.

“So,” Fendes mocked, “This spirit came here to recite a poem? How nice of it!”

Solas grunted. “It was not a poem, it was a prophecy, Inquisitor. That spirit could tell the future.”

“Oh, of course, how could have I missed it? Another thing I have to worry about, isn't it? Because of this stupid thing!” She gestured with her marked hand. “Because I was in the wrong place, the wrong time!” The woman took a deep breath. “I'm just... tired.” 

Solas couldn't comfort her. He wanted to... How bad did he want to run his hand through her hair and tell her that the world would be okay. With great effort, he looked away from Fendes and stared into the empty mirror, without uttering a word.

She shook her head, turned her back to Solas and exited the room.


End file.
